Collision Course
by Alexis4
Summary: An accident sets two young men on a collision course straight towards the thing they've both been running from . . . each other.


Edge walked slowly, hesitantly into the room. What am I doing here? he asked himself. He didn't really want to be here did he? His heart pounding, Edge walked closer to the bed and the small silent form that lay on it.  
  
With trembling fingers Edge reached out to brush silken blonde locks from the face of the person in the bed. Edge sore softly and closed his eyes. The Canadian hated hospitals, always had. But ever since he had heard the news he'd had the irrepressible desire, the need, to see with his own eyes. Edge had needed to see with his own eyes that his little brother still lived.  
  
Christian had had a close encounter with Triple H's sledgehammer earlier that night and had refused to let someone drive him home. Test had gone with him when they left the arena and the duo had had an unfortunate collision with a BMW. The drive was drunk and ran a stoplight slamming into the driver's side of the car.  
  
Test had escaped with only a concussion and was resting in a room nearby, admitted over night for observation. The driver of the BMW had not survived the crash. Edge swallowed as he realized how close his brother had come to sharing the same fate. It had taken the rescue crew almost an hour to get Christian out of the car.  
  
Edge had spoken to a doctor and had been informed of Christian's injuries. The little blonde had several cracked ribs, a shoulder had been dislocated and he had sustained more cuts and bruises than could be counted. A bandage was wrapped around Christian's forehead, flying glass had left a nasty gash just above Christian's right eye.  
  
What worried the doctors the most was that Christian had already sustained a concussion, which had only been worsened by the accident. Christian had been unconscious since the accident and the doctors weren't sure of when or if Christian would wake up. The longer it took the less likely it was to happen.  
  
Edge pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. Edge took one of Christian's hands in his and listened to the monitor beep out Christian's heartbeat.  
  
"Look Christian," Edge began softly, hoping that somehow his brother could hear him, "I know that in the last year a lot has happened between us." Edge swallowed as a lump rose in his throat, "I don't want to leave things like this and I have to believe that neither do you.  
  
Edge wiped angrily at his eyes as a single tear fell down his face. "That's why you have to wake up, Chrissy. We have to fix things. Please wake up."  
  
A little while later Trish Stratus walked into the room to find Edge asleep with his head resting on his brother's bed. Many members of the roster had been in and out tonight. Many weren't thrilled with Christian's actions as of late but none wanted to see him dead. Everyone remember how sweet Christian had once been and hoped that one day he would return to that. The diva smiled slightly, no one really understood the feud between the brothers but maybe there was hope for those two stubborn fools yet.  
  
Christian let out a soft moan as he became aware, finally returning from the darkness. His blue eyes fluttered open and he hissed in pain as he attempted to stretch. Gritting his teeth against the pain Christian was shocked to find Edge asleep in a chair, his head resting on the bed. Christian stared at the top of his brother's head as memories of the crash came rushing back. What was Edge doing her? Christian knew that Edge had hated him for his betrayal. Christian' s breath caught in his throat as Edge groaned and St up rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
Edge froze as he realized Christian was awake. As relieved as he was that Christian was going to be all right he was sudden wary of the maelstrom of emotion that he say in his brother's eyes.  
  
"What are you ding here, Edge?" Christian asked soflty.  
  
Edge relaxed slightly as he realized that for once there was no venom in his brother's voice. "I came to see you," Edge replied.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Christian asked.  
  
"Since last night," the taller blonde admitted looking down.  
  
Christian opened his mouth to answer but began to cough making his ribs ache terribly.  
  
Edge jumped up and poured a glassof water holding it to his brother's lips. Christian took several long sips and sank back onto the bed as his coughing subsided. The brothers eyes met and they searched each other for answers.  
  
"I'm sorry," they said at the same time. The two blondes blinked in surprise and struggled to find the words to express themselves.  
  
"Why?" Edge asked hoarsely finding his voice first.  
  
Christian sighed wincing as pain shot through his sides. "I hated being the weak one," the blonde forced out through the pain. You were always in the spotlight and I was just your little brother."  
  
"I just wanted to protect you," Edge replied his voice thick with emotion.  
  
"I know," Christian assured him, "But then I was too angry to understand that."  
  
Edge ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry if I made you feel unimportant. "God, Chris, I wish you woul have said something."  
  
For a moment they were silent each lost in his own thoughts. "Finally Christian whispered, "After last night it all seems so foolish."  
  
"I almost lost you," Edge told him, "We've both been fools."  
  
Christian felt the tears come to his eyes and the dam finally burst, "I'm so sorry, Edge. I've made such a mess of myself, of my life," Christian sobbed, "I want my brother back."  
  
"Hey, sssh," Edge soothed, stroking his hair, "Calm down, Little one," Edge said using his old nickname for his brother, "It'll be okay. Don't work yourself up."  
  
Christian took a deep breath forcing himself to stop crying. After a moment Christian made a confession, "I've missed you, Edge. I miss all the goofy stunts we used to pull. I miss having you watch my back, knowing that I'd never be alone," Christian yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open; the emotional turmoil was too much for him in his weakened state.  
  
Edge smiled, "You'll never be alone, Chrissy. And I can't promise that I won't try to protect you, I'm your big brother it's my job so deal," Christian chuckled slightly as Edge continued, "But if you want we'll work it out. We'll find a balance and get you back on track."  
  
Christian smiled, "I'd like that," he said as his eyes grew heavy.  
  
Edge stroked his hair, "Sleep Christian I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
Edge watched as his brother drifted off to sleep and smiled. Things were going to be okay and for the first time in a year Edge was at peace. 


End file.
